Afición Real
by greysfanhp
Summary: Lara llego demasiado tarde. Lara x Himiko(Sam) Traducción de Royal Affection por Celefin.


Esta es una traducción del trabajo original de Celefin, Royal Affection. Si quieren leer la versión original en Inglés les recomiendo que la lean en el idioma original. Pero si no de todos modos estaré trabajando para traducir todo el cuento de aquí a Octubre cuando Celefin retoma el cuento. Cuando eso pase espero tener una traducción, si no el mismo día, en dos días después de que suba el capitulo nuevo.

Pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten y si hay algún error me lo dicen (✿◠‿◠)

**Afición Real**

_Prologo_

Con una claridad que parecía desprendida hasta para su mente exhausta, observó como flores rojas florecían sobre el pecho de Matías mientras el fuego implacable de las dos pistolas en sus manos congeladas empujaban su cuerpo para atrás. Los impactos lo mantenían moviendo mientras el viento clamoroso lo levantaba y empapaba a Lara en su sangre, hasta que al fin casi flota hasta la orilla de la torre y la gravedad lo recuperó.

El viento helado hervía pugnado mientras la tierra se robaba su juguete, tragando el auto-coronado padre en las oscuras grietas de las piedras volcánicas de la montaña. Cochambre roja cubría a la última mujer parada en un brillo translucido, reflexionando el fuego ardiente que apareció en su mano mientras se dirigía adelante, su cuerpo machacado y moretoneado moviéndose lentamente hacia el globo azulado de luz en el centro de la tormenta.

Levantó la antorcha como una daga.

La luz se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que su arma ardiente pudiera pudiera conectas con el cuerpo deseco de la previa Reina del Sol, prendiéndola en una regadera de chispas que bailaban con los pequeños copos de nieve.

Lentamente dio la vuelta, tambaleando hacia la figura inerte de su amiga, agachándose para rociar su cara con cariño y justo cuando iba hablar, la mujer vestida en prendas ceremoniales abrió los ojos, sus irises reflectando un azul del otro mundo que desvanecía en obscuridad, observando a la guerrera parada encima de ella con una expresión suave foránea a ella.

En ese instante el tiempo se paró.

Los vientos gritaban mientras tiraban a las ruinas.

Himiko carcajeaba en triunfo levantándose.

Lara gritaba en desesperación, cayendo al piso.

Cubierta en mugre, con cara pálida y manos manchadas con sangre y moretones, el viento empezó a calmar y un rayo de luz iluminó la cima de la montaña y resplandeció la corona de la reina parada inmóvil con las manos extendidas; las palmas de sus manos levantadas y con una expresión de paz total en su cara.

Lara se estremeció con el cambio de temperatura; su llanto bajo el único sonido en la quietud de una mañana dorada. Un viento templado dispersó lo último del humo mientras el fuego moría y la antorcha farfullaba; cenizas viajaban hacia las nubes blancas que se formaban sobre el azul profundo del cielo.

Lentamente, después de lo que bien pudo ser una eternidad, los pocos _stormguards_ que quedaron rodearon a las dos mujeres en un círculo perfecto. Cada uno sentándose en su rodilla derecha, sacó su arma y la levantó hacia el centro del círculo clamando por su reina en unísono, seguido por un canto bélico que creció en fuerza y volumen hasta que culmino en un juramento de alianza gritado como un llanto de batalla.

La reina espero que se callaran sus hombres, dándoles tiempo para regocijar en el hecho que su largo velo había llegado a un glorioso fin. Cuando al fin hablo, su voz estaba tosca y su lengua parecía negada a formar las primeras sílabas, un poco como la voz de un ermitaño que no había dicho una sola palabra por muchos, muchos años; pero que a la vez cargaba la promesa de gracia y poder.

-Llévenla a mis cuartos y protéjanla bien. Protéjanla con sus vidas y no dejen que ningún daño le pase.

Levantaron a la derrotada sobreviviente, formando una guardia de honor propia de un rival digno. No la ataron ni la tuvieron que forzar. Ya no había necesidad.

Himiko los observo irse, una sonrisa suave jugando sobre los rasgos delicados de Sam Nishimura.

Había renacido.


End file.
